Todo por una cama
by luz253
Summary: Sora y Mimi siempre acaparan la cama cuando duermen antes y muchas veces, Taichi tiene que irse a dormir al sofá cama de su oficina por no despertarlas. Una serie de eventos será causado por culpa de una cama y las palabras de Taichi.[Reto para Chia Moon de las Mendigas fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Reto para Chia Moon, te dije que estaria en julio. Espero que te guste mi primer fanfic rank M para ti (editado).

Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Si eres menor de 18 años, cierra la pestaña; hay lemmon o un intento de ello, si no te gusta te invito a cerrar la pestaña :3

* * *

Volvía a ser de noche para el joven, no le agradaba la idea de que el viento sea muy cruel esta vez –Esto parece el Polo Norte. Solo me falta los pingüinos- se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia complejo de departamentos donde vivía. Aceleró el paso y en unos minutos llego al frente de la puerta de su hogar, abrió la puerta despacio por ser muy tarde y no querer hacer ruido. Ya adentro, se dirigió a la habitación que usa como oficina y dejo sus cosas tiradas. Ya para finalizar su día quería dormir en su apreciada cama, al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con la ingrata sorpresa de que sus dos chicas estaban acaparando toda la cama.

—¿Es en serio? Yo quería dormir en mi cama —murmuró resignado y, refunfuñando, se fue al sofá cama de su oficina, mientras se dirigía pensaba en el vano esfuerzo que haría por despertar a Sora y a Mimi, es como firmar una sentencia de muerte—. Mejor dormiré en este estúpido sofá cama.

A la mañana siguiente una chica pelirroja semidormida y una castaña se levantan con un poco de pereza, se sorprendieron ante la falta de su chico. ¿Dónde estará Taichi? Era lo que pensaban ambas chicas. Era muy raro que Taichi no regresara a casa, si él salía las jalaba a algunas de las dos o a ambas.

Al ir a la cocina, ven a un Taichi algo trasnochado intentando preparar el desayuno, Mimi termina desterrándolo de la cocina para hacer un mejor desayuno a comparación de los huevos quemados que intentaba freír.

Así pasaron algunos días sin que ellas se dieran cuenta que su querido Taichi dormía en aquel sofá cama incómodo, hasta que al comenzar el fin de semana las chicas querían saber porque no sentían el calor de su castaño en la cama.

—Taichi, ¿por qué últimamente te despiertas temprano? —preguntó Sora

—¿Crees que me levanto temprano por voluntad propia? —intentaba decir mientras se reía—. Ustedes, dos acaparadoras de cama; tendré que comprar una cama más grande para dejar de dormir en el sofá cama de mi oficina.

Tanto Mimi como Sora se sintieron mal ante la confesión de Taichi. ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido su espalda al dormir por días en ese sillón? ¿No dormía bien y por eso terminaba despertándose temprano a pesar de que odiara levantarse? ¿Ellas son culpables de sus leves ojeras y su evidente insomnio?

Ante la culpabilidad, Sora y Mimi llegaron a un acuerdo de que se turnarían para dormir en el sofá hasta que consigan una cama más grande; hay que aclarar que la idea fue de Sora y Mimi prácticamente fue obligada por Sora.

Ahora tendrían que comprar una cama nueva y un colchón en donde entraran los tres. Sora llamó a una tienda especializada en eso, para su desgracia no había del tamaño que requerían hasta la próxima semana.

Así Mimi y Sora pasaron sus noches durmiendo en el sofá cama hasta que llegara la nueva cama mientras daban pobres excusas para dormir en la oficina de Taichi, no le dijeron que querían que él descansara mejor y darle un lindo detalle. Sin embargo, él lo vio de otra forma muy diferente.

—Chicas, ustedes parecen gatitas marcando su territorio, no encuentro otra razón por la que dormirían en el sofá cama de mi oficina y especialmente Mimi , que odia dormir en sofás —dijo Taichi burlándose un poco de las chicas; no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Sora, algo irritada, estuvo a punto de gritarle pero Mimi le tomó de la mano y le dio una mirada de cómplice, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Días después, Taichi tuvo que salir fuera de la ciudad por una emergencia en el buffet de abogados donde realizaba sus prácticas, apenas salió Mimi saco su celular e ignoró un rato a Sora hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: lencería y no cualquiera, busco un baby doll.

—Mimi, ¿Por qué estás buscando una página web de eso? —hablo Sora toda sonrojada al ver como Mimi selecciona un baby doll en especial con temática de gatos.

—Si Taichi nos cree gatas, le demostraremos que tan gatas podemos ser. Se arrepentirá —termino de decir mientras pedía un par de esas lencerías y unas esposas afelpadas.

Por fin llegó el sábado y con ese día también la cama que pidieron, Taichi, con ayuda de algunos amigos a quien pidió el favor, armaron la cama y colocaron el colchón tamaño King[1] para que entraran los tres.

A pesar de que Taichi estaba cansado lo mandaron a realizar las compras de la semana, mientras él se encontraba buscando los productos de la lista, ellas fueron por los babydolls:

Sora tomó su baby doll algo ruborizada, el color rosado tierno le gustaba tanto como el moño que estaba a la altura de su pecho, era tan transparente que podía ver algunas pecas; con algo de pena tomó la tanga. Es muy pequeña, pensó. Mimi tenía uno de color negro, su encaje marcaba sutilmente su busto, la hacía sentir única y deseada.

Ya era de noche cuando Taichi regreso a casa, al ver las luces apagadas y no escuchar nada se preocupó. Dejó las compras en la alacena de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, probablemente las chicas están viendo una película o algo así. Se equivocó, abrió la puerta y parecía que no había nadie, hasta que por atrás sintió que colocaron algo en sus manos como si fuera una especie de esposas, pero eran muy suaves.

—Querido amo Taichi, ahora jugaremos contigo. Espero que estés listo, no saldrás de aquí hasta que estas gatas en celo sacien sus ansias de ti —susurró Mimi en el oído de Taichi.

—De esta no te escaparas, amo —dijo Sora cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Mimi empujo suavemente a Taichi a la cama y se colocó encima de él, comenzando a besarlo con mucha intensidad en los labios, ella jugaba con la lengua del moreno mientras con sus delicadas manos le iba quitando la camisa ante la desesperación la termino rompiendo. Ella se sacaba el conjunto quedando solo con su brassier y una diminuta tanga negra. Sora no quería quedarse atrás y se unió al juego; ella iba dando besos tiernos en el abdomen de Taichi, el cual se estremeció un poco, mientras con sus manos iba jugando con el cierre buscando un bulto creciente.

Taichi, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquellas dos gatas, que al percatarse de la situación, deciden llevar un paso más lejos su dulce venganza.

Sora comienza a sacarle el pantalón y el bóxer con cuidado, mientras Mimi muerde con delicadeza esos labios, los cuales sueltan un pequeño gemido al ser estremecidos por unos besos en su miembro. Sora deslizaba sus dedos dejando al descubierto el glande mientras con besos tiernos despertaba la lujuria para una noche inolvidable.

Mimi, aprovechando la distracción de Sora, se quitó la tanga que tenía y se sentó encima de la boca de Taichi. Él, entendiendo la indirecta, comenzó a lamer con algo de rudeza la vagina haciendo gemir a Mimi. Ella sentía como la lengua jugueteaba con su punto G, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor y toscas lamidas que, ya para ese momento, se sentía bien.

Sora aún se entretenía el miembro de Taichi, saboreaba el néctar de su chico en su boca y poco a poco sentía que iba creciendo, así que procedió a darle esos orales que tanto le gustaban a él; mientras iba aumentando el ritmo, haciendo placentero la desesperación de su querido Taichi, con una mano comenzó a masajear sutilmente los testículos. —Espero que estés disfrutando esto, querido —dijo de manera sensual mientras con la otra mano tomaba con firmeza el miembro viril. Luego de un muy buen rato decide hacer a un lado su tanga y mete el miembro de Taichi, este se deslizo fácilmente ya sea por lo excitada y húmeda que ya estaba ella o por la desesperación de sentirlo dentro ya; su respiración agitada y su mirada lujuriosa al compás del movimiento pélvico indicaba que ella lo deseaba hacerlo terminar.

Los tres terminaron sudando y con fluidos en diversas partes del cuerpo; Taichi respiro profundamente creyendo que ya había terminado todo, en ese momento Sora se acerca a su oído. —Aun la noche es joven, y yo aún quiero jugar más —dijo con un tono seductor. —Y yo lo quiero dentro —replicó Mimi, y deslizaba su mano juguetona en ese cuerpo varonil lleno de vitalidad. Sería una noche larga para él con sus gatas en un colchón donde caben los tres.

* * *

Gracias por leer, Chia espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

[1]Colchón tamaño King: es el colchón más grande en el mercado.


End file.
